This invention is for a saw wire which may be used for cutting stone, concrete and similar materials and also for cutting wood, plastics, etc. The saw wire is primarily intended for hand-held motor driven saws but it may also be used with stationary saws and other equipment.
Cutting stone and concrete occurs during building activities, e.g., for making openings for doors and windows. In the same operation, it may be required to cut several different materials, e.g., wood, concrete and reinforcements rods. For this kind of cutting, it is known to make use of saws having large, circular cutting blades. The use of hand held motor driven saws having saw blades and chains is also known. In all of these cases, special problems occur, among other reasons because the materials are very hard and cause considerable wear of the active surfaces of the saw chains and other equipment. Circular saw-blades also cause a considerable xe2x80x9cover sawxe2x80x9d beyond the required dimensions of the opening. There are also problems with the adaptation of the distribution of cogs in the case of saws having power driven chains or the like. There is therefore a need for continuous lubrication of the chain in order to reduce the wearing of moving parts and reduce the friction in contact with the saw blade.
The present invention is for a saw wire by means of which the said disadvantages may be wholly or partly eliminated. The saw wire of the invention also enables comparatively narrow cuts, the width of which are constant and do not change due to the wear during the sawing.